The Animal Health and Welfare Core is an existing resource of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center that will be expanded to meet the needs of the MMPC. This Core will be responsible for receiving mice sent from outside Vanderbilt, quarantine procedures, day-to-day husbandry, monitoring and treating health conditions, breeding, genotyping, weaning, uniquely identifying, antemortem and postmortem sample collection, and implementation of any specific dietary requirements. An efficiently run animal health and welfare program is central to the function of the Center. These services will enhance the ability of the MMPC to perform well-controlled experiments in non-stressed, healthy mice.